


“take me to the hospital”

by orphan_account



Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [6]
Category: GoopCast, SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse Actually Happens, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ”i just need some pain relief,”or,the world is ending, and his whole world was destroyed right in front of him.
Relationships: Slimecicle & Ted Nivison
Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	“take me to the hospital”

her screams echoed in his mind.

he was too late, if only… if only— no! there was nothing he could have done. 

  
  


she wouldn’t want him to dwell in the past; she’d smack him if he did… she was 70% of his impulse control, fuck! 

he’ll be alright, yeah? wrong, seeing his whole world get fucking destroyed by these– these  abominations woke something in him. he thought he’d spend a big chunk of his life with her and now all of that is lost: it was too good to be true. 

a door opens from outside, charlie’s breath hitches. oh crap. his heart pounds throughout his body, he’s wondering what could be on the other side of that door.

his eyes are met with a light, he lets out a breath and unclenches his teeth. 

“are you bit?!” oh! right, he has blood splattered all over him.

“no, but do you have anything for a broken heart?” the person, still weary of charlie’s appearance, doesn’t let his guard down.

“i don’t think we ever had anything for that,” the guy pauses in thought, “sweets usually help? but i doubt there’s any lying around.”

“ah, that’s unfortunate… can you get that light out of my face?” he apologizes and points the other way.

  
  


charlie learns his name is ted, and he also learns he has a truck! wow, what a cool guy. he learns that ted’s been on the road for a while and stopped for the night. charlie’s glad that ted found him, or he could’ve gone crazy for being alone for so long.

maybe, just maybe, he’ll be alright.

  
  
  
  



End file.
